Confessions of depression
by imaginary friend1995
Summary: 2 men both suffer from deep depression. both from completely different back rounds and different storys.Will they find just hapiness, or will they find somethin neither of them expected to find. DM/JB
1. Chapter 1

"Renesme" cried Jacob. He was on his knees, holding Renesmes body. „Pleas don't go Nessy, I love you, and please don't leave me here alone." Tears dropped out of Jacobs eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

This had begun as a regular day, even better it was summer and it was warm and the clouds had covered the sun, it was a perfect day. The Cullens were enjoying the weather, and playing chase. Alice and Jasper had been gone for a while on another honey moon, so there was no Alice to annoy anyone, just perfect. Jacob just thought a wonderful idea for Nessy, flowers. Jacob hoped into his car and went to Port Angeles to buy Nessy the best type of flowers he could get. After a while he had returned home, only to see fire burning everywhere.

The bodies off the Cullen's were lined in al line by the house. Renesme had managed somehow to stab Victoria in the place where her heart should be, and thrown her in the fire. Somehow everyone had gotten harmed because one of Victoria's newborns stabbed Renesme in the back for that, Jacob turned into a wolf and killed all the newborns remaining in a second and ran over to Renesme.

"Jacob!" She whispered with the little breath she had left. "I can't live forever like the rest of the cullens could, theyd survive the stab, but I cant, I'm dying, before I do I want you to promise me something."

"ofcorse" said Jacob. "I'll do anything for you Nessy"

"You have to promise me that you'll move on , you'll find another one to love!"

"There will never be anyone else like you, I can never forget you." Just then Renesme Cullen stopped breathing. Her last wish was for her boyfriend Jacob Black to move on from her and not suffer any deep depression.

"Renesme" cried Jacob. He was on his knees, holding Renesmes body. "Please don't go Nessy, I love you, and please don't leave me here alone." Tears dropped out of Jacobs eyes falling down his face, down to his chin, and dropping one by one onto Renesme Cullen's face and dripping on to the ground where it mixed with renesme's blood.

5 years later

Jacob never truly got over renesme's death. He still cries in the evenings and dreams of her in nights. He tries to act as hes ok, but it never works out, he knows hell never truly be happy again.

Jasper and Alice arrived a month later from their honey moon. Alice had sworn to Bella not to worry about the Cullens and not look into their future, so they had no idea of what happened so they arrived to find only graves. They at first helped Jacob with his depression until one day Jacob took of and was never seen by them again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the first chapter is quit short, the next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"Hi" said Bob "I'm Bob and i suffer from depression"

"Hi Bob!" Said everyone.

"My story started a long time ago, when i was small i didn't really fit in......."and so on and on went Bob's story.

"Thank you Bob" said lily the group's leader. This group was for those who suffer from depression and wanted to get better. It was called 'Confessions of depression.'

"Anyone else willing to share their story with us?" noon responded to Lily's question, so she was left to pick on someone. "What about you Jacob, you're new here, would you like to share your story with us?"

"Hi, I'm Jacob." Said Jacob. "And i suffer from depression"

"HI Jacob!" replied everyone else.

"My story begins with..." he paused he couldn't tell them everything they would think he's crazy. "With an old friend that moved to the town. Bella. I fell in love with her, but she had a boyfriend before i got the chance of doing anything. And her boyfriend's family and my family didn't exactly get on that well. Later some time after Bella married Edward and her, emmm sister came. The first time i saw her sister i fell in love with her.

Our relationship began with friendship. Nessy was always in some kind of trouble or danger and i always stood by to protect her. When the wars had been fought, me and Nessy had something more than friendship going on between us. It was perfect; nothing in the world would make me happier then to see her smile.

Then one day there was this beautiful day and everyone was happy nothing could possibly go wrong ii thought, but something clearly did, i went out to buy Nessy some flowers and when i came back i found the Cullen's lying dead along with Nessy. The person responsible had died as well. I promised Nessy that i will get over her, but here i am still five years later, a total mess unable to keep the promise." Few tears dropped down Jacobs face. It had been so hard telling total strangers what had happened, but still somehow he hadn't told them the lintier truth so he still felt something heavy inside him, some kind of feeling of guilt.

"Thank you Jacob" said Lily "That truly was a sad story, and remember were here to help you. When you need anyone feel free to call anyone of us for some support."

"Now let's move on to when was the last time you were deeply depressed." Said Lily. "Draco when was the las time you were depressed?"

"If i wouldn't be depressed for more than a day i wouldn't be here." Said a man in a very depressing voice, which bought everyone down. The man looked 25 _ish . _His hair was perfect blonde, it could reach his shoulders. His eyes blue. -i think i forgot the real description from the books- his sad, depressed face expression bought everyone down. " i don't see how i can be happy while others suffer from depression of their loved ones deths, and know that my mistakes are responsible for their deths."

"Draco, may you remind us of your story again?" asked Lily.

"Ofcorse" he said in his depressing tone. "I was raised by the wrong family, they taught me the wrong way of life, they told me to judge people by looks and genders, and families. I believed in them i believed every word they said, and i loved my father. I adored everything he did and i wished i would be like him when i was to be older; i wished i would kill innocents and watch them suffer during their death. Then school started, i hated the people who were below us and the only friends i had were the ones my father would buy for me as my followers. Back then i was happy and knew i made my father proud by insulting others and making them the freaks of the school. I did everything to make my father happy, i even signed up for a secret mission to kill the other hero.

"While on that mission i realised i can't do it it's not right to kill someone because they are in the way of my father's master. Somehow when i realised that, it was too late, if i wouldn't succeed on killing him it would mean my own death. When the time came for me to kill him, i froze, i just couldn't do it, so my mother's friend came in to save my life and killed him. Sadly the person was killed by my father's master because he had something the master wanted, and it should have been me, if i killed i would prevent an innocent man from a death he didn't deserve, he was only protecting me.

"It was too late to do anything then, the master had grown in power and if i wanted to live and for my parents to live i had to obey him, later a war broke out, may died among them my friends, girlfriend, secret crushes. It also meant the death of good people who fought to protect their loved ones, babies were left as orphans, and other mothers lost their brave children who fought to protect, not even 17 yet, and many of them my fault, my mistakes caused people to die. i am guilty for deths of innocent children and adults, I'm a murderer." By the end of his story everyone was in a deep depression from his voice, his words could take the whole universe down.

"I am truly sorry for your loss in the war!" said Lily trying not to sound depressed.

"Not mine, not my loss, but the loss of others the ones who suffered because of me." Said Draco "I deserved to lose more than that!"

"i am sorry for their loss" Lily corrected herself. "That was a truly depressing story and do know we're here for you!"

"Thank you" said Draco "But it means nothing to me now, i cannot truly smile and accept the sorry you send for them if their blood is on my hands."


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Weeks had passed since Jacob had joined the group, but sadly, or depressingly in this case no progress was made. Lily tried to avoid Draco talking because of his depressing voice which bought everyone down. As i said weeks had passed and everyone was still depressed, new people came to become more depressed then they were in first place. Some people ofcorse disappeared, but not because they got better but because they were too depressed which led to a suicide.

Somehow this class was different, there was no red haired Lily to ask anyone about their depressing life and make each one of them feel worse then they are already. Instead a tall brunette was at the main seat where Lily should have been. This brunette had a smile on her face, unlike Lily who was always sad and killed everyone around her with depression.

"HI!"She smiled to everyone. "I'm Melody, and i suffered from depression!"

"Hi Melody" everyone said in their sad depressed voices.

"Today we're going to start to get over your depression in a new way," no one rely responded to that in any sign of happiness. "OK, no happy faces here!" she said happily. "We're going to make many changes, if this way doesn't work, then we'll get back to the depressing way with Lily." No one said a word to that as well. "This is going to be our happiness board!" Melody pointed to a board she put up on one side of the wall. The board was bright red, and it stood out in the room of gray, "We're going to put everyone's name down and the amount of days they have survived without depression, and each month the winner shall win a prize." No happy faces for that either. "Now everyone write down your name on a piece of colored paper." She handed around colored paper and colored pens.

"Okay now stick them on the board." She said. "This is going to be a hard work" she whispered to herself. Then that was done. "Now when we're finally done with this, another new thing. From now on you shall work in pairs on everything, and you and your partner shall meet up one day of the week and play some kind of game, i shall tell you the game each week at the end of the meeting. The partners are going to be randomly picked and you can change your partner if you wish, but i prefer if you worked with only one person at the start." Melody took down everyone's name and put it in a bag, then she picked out two random names as being partners.

"Jacob Black shall be pared up with..." Melody took out a name "Draco Malfoy, now you two sit over there and try to know each other while i get the others sorted." Both Draco and Jacob went to sit at the table for two where Melody had pointed them to go.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and that's all i want you to know." Said Draco in his depressing voice,

"I'm Jacob Black" said Jacob and then there was a long moment of awkward silence between the 2 of them.

"Now as our time is over the game ye shall play will be checkers, if neither of you have a checker board, there are free ones at the city library. As evidence that you two have been playing i will need details o what ye were doing, so write down everything or take pictures or record your game, and it will have to be 30 minutes long."

"Wednesday" said Draco and left the room.

* * *

"The Checker board are upstairs" smiled the librarian. Both men went upstairs without saying thank you to the Librarian.

Five minutes in the game, no joy is seen in any of the men's faces.

10 minutes later 

**Jacob's notes**: no sign of happiness, sad depressing surroundings, how could i ever be happy after what happened to Nessy? I know it's all my fault i shouldn't have left to buy her the flowers then i could be dead instead of her, will she ever forgive me in heaven? Unlikely. I one used to play silly game with her and it made me smile, now it just makes me cry, i know i will never be able to smile like that again.

**Draco's notes**: This is a waste of time, my father will kill me if he finds out I'm playing muggle games, and he'll kill me like he did to Hermione, my only true love. But who cares what my father douse he is one of the reasons I'm guilty for her death. I payed a deep price for my mistakes, a very deep price and i know i deserve it, i just wish the other families wouldn't suffer because of what i had done, it is my fault their kids or parents are dead. I know i shall remain unhappy until i die and then suffer in hell.

Then a red haired woman came in

**Draco's notes:** OH Mrs Weasly came in, she must still be suffering from the death of her precious children, just look at her how sad she looks, i know she'll never forgive me for my sins, I am the responsible one for their deaths, poor Weasly children.

**Jacob's notes: **Draco's looking at a happy red haired woman, she must remind him of the Weasly family, from which most of them died in the horrible war he's talking about, yet I've never heard of his war. War, that brings back memories about Bella and Nessy the wars i fought for both of them, and somehow i wasn't there for their last war, where they truly needed me, I'm the guilty one for their deaths, i should have died instead of the Cullen's. Hm Draco's looking away he isn't keeping an eye on the board, perhaps i could do a little sin and cheat, but wouldn't cheating make me more depressed? I'll have a try.

And so Jacob moved his peace to a different place so he would get rid of 3 of Draco's pieces.

"My turn" said Jacob and he hit of the three pieces.

"You cheated" said Draco "Cheating is a crime, it will not make you any happier if you cheated, it shall only make you sadder."

"I did no such thing!"Jacob tried to lie, but he was no good at that, his nose somehow grew a little bit bigger.

"If you want the joy of winning just tell me, i can easily let me lose." Said Draco

"I always used to let Nessy win." Said Jacob looking back depressingly at his memories.

"Hermione would always win Harry and Ron" said Draco looking depressingly into his memories. "The 30 minutes are over," he said and got up and left Jacob alone to clean the checker board.

* * *

**OK, Ty for reading, but could you plz send reviews, it makes me think my story is loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

"Hi! EVERYONE" said melody at the weekly meeting, luckily this week there hadn't been any suicides or accidental deths. "Now please write down the days you have lived without depression so far." The biggest number was 3 days.

"Today you all are going to cut smiley faces for little kids in an orphanage."

_Poor kids, i might be at the blame for some of them, they properly don't know a thing about their parents because of me, they might think what kind of idiots leave their children in an orphanage not knowing that their parents died as heroes._ Draco's thoughts.

"The scissors are going to be plastic well because it might be too dangerous to trust you with sharp objects from hearing the amount of suicides in this group before i arrived." Said Melody hanging everyone a pair of plastic scissors. "Please know that these smiley faces will bring a smile on those poor children's faces, it is rare that someone dose anything to them so this will mean a lot to them."

"How can cutting out smiley faces make us happier?" asked Draco. "It will be like forcing a smile onto something that doesn't want to smile, something like torture."

"Let's just say the faces do want to smile for the sake of avoiding torture." Smiled Melody. If you looked aroud the room there would be one or 2 people trying to slit their wrists with the plastic scissors, but no blood was spilt. Somehow few of the people manage to get a small smile out cutting smiley faces for orphans, so the class was making progress. Draco was one of the people that didn't get a joy at all, meanwhile Jacob did fell a bit better that he had helped someone to at least have a small smile.

Fallowing Wednesday, Draco and Jacob were back on the mission to play some kind of game. They both had no idea how to play it so they were learners.

"Hermione would probably know how to play, she knew everything." Whispered Draco.

"Same with Nessy, there will never be another one like her. She was just the most beautiful creature on earth" said Jacob.

"It might be easier to forget about her if you thought of her as your ex, who left and you never saw her again." Draco

"How could i think of her leaving me, that would only make me feel worse, Renesme wasn't an ordinary woman she was special and better then others." Jacob

"Tell me what made her better than others; she can't possibly be better than others."Draco

"Her lips had the perfect tone and they were soft and easy to kiss" Jacob

"Lipstick" said Draco

"Her hair was so soft and curly, you just would want to play with it." Jacob

"Shampoo" Draco

"Her eyes, they were the perfect colour and they stood out from miles away" Jacob

"Eyeliner" Draco

"Ok, then her smile, it lit up the whole entire room, and you would fell a burst of happiness inside you."Jacob

"That is every woman, their smile is worth more than anything in the world, even if i smiled it would light up the room, but i simply cannot smile for i know i have caused so many people to suffer." Said Draco in his depressing voice as always. "Perhaps she was good at sex? Everyone knows a woman great in bed is a secret to a great relationship."

"No we never did it." Said Jacob. "I guess people do die as virgins."

"How old was she?"Draco asked

"emm 18" Nessy looked 18 or 17 so it could go well.

"Are you a, ehmm a virgin?" Draco asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes" answered Jacob.

"and how old are you again?" Draco asked

"25." Draco tried not to smile, but a small smile somehow had appeared on his lips for a second. That smile hadn't been seen on his face for whole 7 years, it had been covered by depression and sadness, but it finally came out. It wasn't there for more than 2 seconds, but it was progress, and it meant a lot to Draco to just be able to say that he smiled only one in 7 years time.

"25 five years without any. Eh emm, you know waht? How on earth have you survived, you have barely lived..." Draco said

"Every time i had thought of it, Edward would give a cough, he knows everything it's impossible to keep secrets there." Jacob began making excuses."How old were you when you firs, emm did it?"

"I was 13."said Draco, now back into a bit of depression, "My father got me a slut of a girlfriend, and oforse a teenage boy is going to want some so that how it began.. Later on i stol virginities of yong girls..."

"Have you ever, tried to rape someone?" asked Jacob

"Sadly i have tried." Said Draco "But the girl ended up having more pleasure then me, and i ended up tied to a bed, my attempt to rape her was one of the best things i would ever have done, later on we met a few times for a something quick, while in public, we hated each other. Then at the war my father killed her, as she fought at the good side, they didn't even let me attend the funeral for my mistakes, i am to blame for the death of the most beautiful woman on earth, Hermione Jean Granger."

"That is sad" said Jacob

"I know, but our time is over" he pointed to the clock and left Jacob alone again to tidy up.


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

Everything seemed to be going well; a smile would appear on Jacobs face from time to time. In rare occasions the small, but beautiful smile would appear on Draco's face. Only one suicide had been committed in the confessions of depression club since melody had came to rescue he deeply depressed souls, but that was because the persons family had just been in an accident, and he simply wanted to join them in heaven. As for the rest of the group members, some no longer felt depressed and rarely attended the meeting.

"Hi everyone!" melody came in the door with a huge smile on her face, as always.

"HI Melody" most of the group smiled to her.

"Today we're going to help people in need!" most people immediately thought of Draco, as he was one of the slowest ones to heal from his depression.

"We'll do charity work." Melody smiled

"Oh" said the group as a bit of disappointment.

"You don't want to do charity work?" she seems a bit sad to their response.

"We do, it's just that we thought we were going to help Dr..." someone hit the person talking, Carl, with their elbow.

"We'd love to do charity work" said the person who just hit Carl. Draco had already finished the sentence in his head and realised he wasn't that quick recovering as everyone, this made him wonder do they talk about him behind his back and laugh and have a hell lot of fun while he sits in his lonely corner, with Jacob only talking to him, but Jacob smiles, perhaps Jacob only portends to be his friend while he's laughing at his suffers behind Draco's back.

"I do trust you with sharp objects so you'll be given knife, but only one knife between two." she said "I'll give each of you a different type of food you're going to prepare for the poor, and don't get too excited about knifes because not all of you are going to need one."

"Wouldn't it be fair if you picked them out of random, like our partners?" someone asked.

"Okay, fair enough, I'll pick them out of a hat." It seemed as if for some reason she didn't want to do that. The names of foods went into the hat and people came to pick something out of a hat.

"Salad" said Jacob

"Are you shore you want that one, I mean it douse have an awful lot of cutting in it?" Melody said. "I'm shore I can get you something else, which doesn't involve cutting."

"I think we're fine with Salad" said Jacob and went to sit by Draco to start working on their food.

"Here Jacob, you can work with the knife" Melody handed Jacob the knife.

"She doesn't trust me." said Draco. "No one here trusts me with sharp objects."

"What makes you think that?" Jacob asked.

"Did you hear what Carl was saying, they all wanted to help me out of depression, they all probably can't stop talking about me when I'm not there. They don't like me I don't belong here, no one wants me around, it's just like, emm, on the street, people can't stop talking about me when they see me, they can't stop making up stories to bring me down..."

"I'm shore it's not like that, you're just thinking they do that, while in real life you only hallucinate them talking, or making up stories about you." Jacob said.

"What about Melody? She wouldn't even trust me whit a knife, she didn't want us to do any cutting, she hates me and doesn't believe in me. No one believes in me." Draco said, you could see he wanted to cry but somehow he was holding in his tears.

"I believe in you, I believe that you two will smile more often, and you will manage to get over you sad depressing thoughts." Jacob smiled.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." Draco said. Then a piece of lettuce went flying into Draco's hair, luckily Draco didn't see that.

"Ofcorse I'm not, if I would be then I'd say something on the lines on, no everyone here is in live with you and don't want to see any small little cuts which might ruin your pretty hands."

"You mean they don't love me?" Draco joked

"Do you want me to be honest?" asked Jacob seriously, Draco nodded. "You've got a piece of lettuce in your hair."

"Ahhhhhh" Draco screamed, everyone looked at them, "Oh Merlin, get it out, get it out." Draco was screaming and jumping around.

"Calm down," laughed Jacob, "It's only lettuce, it won't eat you."

"But it's in my hair" screamed Draco.

"Calm down and I'll get I out." Everyone in the room smiled or laughed. Draco managed to calm down after a moment, and brave Jacob came in to get the lettuce out of poor Draco's hair.

"Phew, its out." Said Draco, Jacob couldn't stop laughing. "It's not funny, it almost ruined my hair." Somehow that made Jacob laugh even more.

"Draco, you act like a girl." Jacob managed to say between his laughing.

"I do not." Said Draco throwing a tomato at Jacob, the tomato exploded on Jacobs head.

"Yes you do" Jacob said throwing pieces of cut tomato at Draco, and many of them got into Draco's hair.

"Ahhhhhh" another scream coming out of Draco. "My hair. You are going to pay." Draco threw another tomato at Jacob, but this time Jacob bent down in time and the Tomato hit Carls face instead. "Ops" said Draco "Sorry."

Carl grabbed the ketchup bottle and squeezed it towards Draco, Draco bent down and the ketchup hit Lizzy, then Lizzy threw her stuff at someone else.

"Food Fight" someone screamed and everyone started throwing food at other people. Instead of doing charity work they ended up having a food fight, which was worth more than making other people happy to some of them. Draco was the main one of them. The fun Draco had in that day was more fun than he had had in many years, he managed to laugh and smile and show other happy emotions which he had locked up in his small box for many many years. As for Jacob, he had a hell lot of fun as well, but he had a better feeling knowing that Draco was happy, to see Draco smile and laugh made him feel really good inside. It was something like, they grow up so fast. The only unhappy person at the end was Melody because she had to clean up everything by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

As weeks passed Draco began getting back to normal, well back into smiling and laughing and chatting. Now everyone trusted him with sharp objects, in fact they would prefer him holding the knife and other sharp objects rather than Jacob. Jacob wasn't angry or annoyed with that, he trusted Draco. The reason both of them still attended was to keep in contact with each other, they felt good together as friends. Neither of them wanted to ruin a good friendship so they felt like Confessions of Depression meetings were like heaven on earth. The original members had left or didn't show as often because of the happiness, Melody would often get presents and thank you cards from all the people she had helped.

"Jacob!" said Draco's sweet voice with a smile. He pointed towards a chair next to him. "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks" Jacob smiled and sat next to him.

Next week

"Draco!" Jacob said as Draco entered the room. "You were a bit late so I saved a seat for you in cease the good seats were taken." Draco smiled and went next to Jacob.

"Thank you" Draco smiled his beautiful smile. "You're the beastest friend I've ever had."

"In some ways you too are the bestest friend I've had." Jacob smiled back.

"Ah you can't throw me out," Jacob screamed as the owner of his flat threw him out. "I pay the rent regularly, I don't make any noise, and I say hi to neighbours, I leave no mess inside..." The owner of Jacobs flat had just decided out of the blue that he must throw Jacob out. "Please don't throw me out, i have nowhere to go, I know no one in England at least give me a week to find somewhere else."

"Sorry no can do, this place has to be empty by 5 pm, I'll be here to make shore of that." Said Mr B. the owner of the flat. "Go live in a hotel or something."

"I can't live in a hotel forever." Said Jacob.

"Not my problem" said Mr B.

"Jacob!" Draco screamed "here is a seat for you, you are a bit late and I was a bit worried that you mightn't show up, but I still saved a seat." Then Draco looked at the sad expression on Jacobs face. "What's wrong? You don't want to sit next to me? It's ok you can sit somewhere else..."

"It's not that, I like sitting with you!" Jacob sat next to Draco, "but i have a feeling I won't be sitting next to you after few weeks."

"Please don't leave." Said Draco in his sweet voice. "You're my friend."

"it really isn't an optionary thing." Said Jacob. "Mr B threw me out so I'm staying in a hotel for as long as I can, then I'm leaving."

"But that's not fair, you cant leave, you're my depression buddy." Draco now looked sad. "What am I ever meant to do without you?"

"You'll find another one." Jacob smiled. "You're no longer that depressed, you won't even need one..."

"But you're also my friend!" said Draco. "You can't find other Jacobs or friends like you!"

"I don't want to leave either, but i have to, unless you want me living on a street..." said Jacob. "And I'm shore Draco Malfoy will be able to friends!"

"But not like you." said Draco. "I don't need other friends, I need Jacob"

"I need you as a friend too, but I wish I could stay I really do, but I can't..." Jacob said. Deep down, not that deep down they both felt a sad depression, they couldn't imagine a life without each other. No one else really knew their stories as much as they did, and still both covered a big secret, neither of them will trust someone else with their life story.

"OK" said Draco sadly, "But were going to have to do something interesting before you leave..."

"Definitely" said Jacob.

"How about visiting the orphanage to see the little kids smile and buy them gifts?" suggested Draco.

"That sounds like a great idea!!!" Jacob smiled. Both men now considered that any money spent for entertainment should be spent on charity instead and Charity bought both of them more joy knowing they have helped someone.

Draco and Jacob stopped at the bathrooms on their way to the orphanage because Jacob needed, to, hmm, call his boss back...: P

"Yes, you called me." Said Jacob. He hoped it would be the promotion. "Wait, so I'm not promoted?" he asked the squeaky voice from the phone said something. "How could you fire me? I'm a good worker, I didn't do anything wrong, I always worked my best." Then Jacobs's boss hung up.

"I just fired." Jacob threw the phone against the wall. "I didn't do anything wrong, they fired me for nothing, to save money, and they know I'd give id give it to charity."

"Come down Jacob" said Draco, he had never seen Jacob so angry before.

"I did nothing wrong!" Jacob said with anger...

"Jacob yore scaring me." Draco said in his sweet innocent voice. " Jacob, you're growing hairy, and very fast too...Jacob what's going on?" Jacob just realised what's happening, so he took a step backwards.

"Oh no." said Jacob. "You need to calm me down, and quickly." he Said. "It's a part of my story I skipped out on." Then instead of Jacob there was a big wolf standing in front of Draco.

"Jacob what just happened?" asked Draco. "Jacob I'm scared." Draco was sitting in the small corner under the sink with his hand around his legs. "You're my only friend, I don't want you to go, no one else will ever be as good of a friend as you are!" tears dropped down Draco's cute face. The same thing happened to Jacobs hairy wolf face. Draco to now was Jacobs only friend right now, and Draco did mean a lot to him. By the time Jacob stopped sobbing, he had changed back to normal.

"I'm sorry!" he said "I wasn't truthful to you there was a big part of my story missing, i didn't want to tell you because II thought you wouldn't want me as your friend anymore." Draco looked up to Jacob, a tear dropped out of his eye.

"I'd be your friend even if you were a dinosaur!" That both of them smile a bit.

"But I kept a secret from you, how can you not be mad?" Jacob said, "And I turn into a wolf, how can you not be scared?"

"I've met strange people in my life, but none of them as nice as you Jacob." Smiled Draco. "Come to my place and you can tell me the real story if you want, just don't leave me alone ok."

"But, I don't have a place to stay, and no job!"

"Stay at my place, for as long as you want, i have a spear room, it gets lonely living by myself" said Draco. "I was planning on asking you to stay at my house after the orphanage, but it seems we can do that later."

"Are you shore?" asked Jacob.

"Positive!" smiled Draco. And so both men, now best friends walked to Draco's place, where Jacob shared his true story with Draco. Draco stood quietly listening to what his best friend had to say, and took it all well. For Draco it did not matter who Jacob was and what he could turn into as long as he was Jacob, his best friend!


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want me staying here?" asked Jacob, the evening he moved in with Draco. "yes I am positive!" Draco smiled, "I get all lonely here these days!" "thank you so much!" Jacob smiled, "I have no idea what I would do without you I've got no job and no home, and I really font want to return home," to be honest it felt weird for Jacob to call 'home' home, as he felt so happy here, he was the happier he had been, even... Even happier then with Renesme and the Cullens. "Jacob, you can stay here as much as you want, u know own this place, so you can't get kicked out, because you're my best friend!" Draco said. " Now you should go and get some sleep!" Draco was so happy with a new friend and all, although he was feeling quit guilty with the fact that he knew that Jacob was a shapeshifter, but Jacob had no idea of the magical world Draco had once been a part of. There was an obvious fear that Jacob will find out and stop liking Draco, but he didn't really reel like taking the chances, he did know it was wrong, but Draco only wanted to delay telling Jacob his full story. It had been a week since Jacob had moved in, each day the two of them would enjoy some lovely charitable work, visiting the older neighbours, as well as playing with the little orphans, it seemed perfect! Then they'd enjoy the walk back to Draco's hause through the nature park, where they enjoyed the lovely peace and seen, of happy families playing talking or having a picnic. It was very beautiful, as neither of them were know having a family. "I wonder what it is like to have a family like that," began Draco as they were heading home. "My parents were alway strict telling me how to behave, not to mess, they never took me out, we spent the whole time in the Malfoy manor, it was enormous, with about 100 rooms, I got lost once, I called for my parents, thy wouldn't answer, then the hause el-servant came and he led me into the kitchen, which was only behind the door in front of me, and my parents were there, they gave out to me for shouting, and ground me for 3 months atleast." "my mum died before I could remember!" explained Jacob " me and my sisters with our dad used to go on a picnic in the wood on her death anniversary. It was weird, as it didn't mean anything to me when I was a child, now I know what it meant, and I wish I wouldn't have acted so childish am serious about it, I should have realised it was a family get together event." "I'm sure your family understood!" said Draco "I wish," said Jacob, "when I moved in with the Cullens I stopped going to them, as I thought I was big and strong now and I had a mew family, yet in the evenings I would sneak out to have a little picnic by myself, and leave a flower on my mothers grave!" "my parents are in az- prison!" explained Draco, "or I think anyway, after the war, I haven't contacted them!" "you should!" said Jacob "No, I can't stan them, I have their money, that's more then enough from them, thy make me remember all those horrible memories!" Draco said in an angry voice! "I understand!" Jacob gave a pat on Draco's shoulder. " but what make you think they haven't changed? I know you don't want to, you don't have to either, I'm just saying maybe you could give them a second chance!" " I don't think so!" explained Draco, " if you were me you'd feel the same!" "It's okay Draco," said Jacob,"I really understand!" then he looked to the side as he passed a store on the park exit! "Oh drake look, they need a worker, do u suppose they could hire me?" "I'd be shocked if they wouldn't!" Deco smiled. "I'm going to take my chance!" said Draco, "wish me luck!" "Good luck Jacob!" smiled Draco and Jacob went in the store to ask for work. Draco's thoughts said, 'if they don't hire them then they are pure blind, what dose this man not have, he's friendly, kind an caring, he often brings this world to light, he's got hummer, and in fact he looks great in those pants!' "yess, I got the job!" Jacob came out screaming, "look at the name, wolfman! I should have seen that before, it was clearly a sign!" He laughed. " we should celebrate, 100£ for the poor, or hey how about a party at the orphanage, with sweets and toys?" "I think that that is a great idea!" said Draco. "Gould I give Andy a call?" Andy was the woman Taking care of the orphans. "Andy is retired yesterday!" said Jacob, "remember she said that it was her last day, the younglings have a new baby-sitter, I heard then saying he had a weird name, what was it?" he thought for a while before saying "Luna lovegood that was her!" "Luna Lovegood?" Draco froze, he remembered how he had seen them bringing her to his dungeon, how he could hear her screams yet he was unable to do anything about it, he also remembered how he always called her Lonny Lovegood. " I wonder what she's like!" said Jacob Draco remembered her in the school years, he knew she was unique, she was different always looked down at because of the way she was, she believed in more things then any wizard or witch could, but also her open mind saved her and get friends many times. Draco knew that Luna would use magic in order to cheer the little ones up. Infact Draco knew that she would warm up their hearts and noone would do it better then her, because she was loony after all! " I- I am sure the children won't find more magical moments anywhere away from that orphanage!" Draco said. " emm, I have my confessions to tell you," Draco said sadly, " my story hasn't been entirely truthful either, there are blanks in my story like there were at yours, there is a reason why you haven't heard about this war I've been a part of." "wh-what do you mean Draco?" Jacob asked shaking. "Jacob I am a wizard!" ... I k ow it has been very long, but I have plans made on finishing this story, I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a rewiev, after all I had to figure out a way of uploading this from my iPhone and this tool a lot of work :) 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm a wizard!" "Wh-what?" asked Jacob shaking. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner!" Draco apologised with deep sour in his voice, "the reason I haven't starved to death all these years is because I've used magic, or the reason I have 2 rooms in one room apartment. I know I should have told you sooner.." "I, I told you about me!" said Jacob, "You had my secret, you should have know that you could trust me with that!" "I know I should, but I was scared tat you'd not like me..." "Draco how could I possibly not have accepted you being a wizard, Im sure you're aware if the fact that I had dated a half vampire before!" Jacob was loosing his temper! "oh please calm down Jacob," begged Draco, " Please, you know I'm scared, you can't be at mad at me!" a tear dropped down Draco's face, "please Jacob just don't go away! I'll be lonely of you leave!" "look, I need time for myself!" Jacob shouted, and as soon as he realised he was growing hair suddenly and fast he ran to the nears ally! Draco was left there all alone, scared, not knowing what to do, Jacob was his only friend in the world, he didn't know what he'd do without him, how will he live without the company of him! Hi life with Jacob had been so great, hr had found happiness and a great best friend, noone could ask more! Draco Being frightened chose to go out for a walk, after all Jacob had once told him, there is nothing better to calm the mind then a simple calming walk by yourself, one of the advantage of being a loner. It was a long walk with a lot of tears along the riverside. Draco had though of his actions, and knew he should have told Jacob about his real life. Draco thought of a great way of apologising to Jacob but really couldn't think of a way, it was impossible because he thought by hiding this he had done too much wrong and his parents had thought him that mistakes can't be erased so easily, they will always remain. -—•—- Jacob was in the alley alone and scared, firstly incase anyone would see him, like this, and secondly because, he just was, had noone trusted him all along? Was he always alone, thinking that people would like him for nothing? He was a fool Draco probably didn't even want to be friends with him, he probably didn't want anything to do with Draco, that's why he didn't trust him with his secret. Suddenly his thoughts changed from Draco's secret, to a teenage boy without a shirt, tanned body, very muscular, then that boy put a sexy grin on his face, he said "Seth" in a gentle whisper. What the..? Thought Jacob "Jacob!" said the voice of Seth. 'we all thought he had died a long time ago' "Seth? No I'm alive, why would I be dead?" 'well I have been gone a long time' hi thoughts added. "that's exactly why!" 'i must tell Billy, and the other he'll be so happy!" 'the old man still alive' Jacobs thoughts said, "how I'd everyone?"'things really must have changed so much!' "they have!" said Seth with the image of the teenager with a grin again. "who's that?" laughed Jacob. "noone"'only the hottest person alive' "these thoughts are really annoying, noone really transforms anymore, they never get mad, except for Leah, her husband Gets her put off so quickly!" 'wow this sounds really fun! I wonder how is My old man?' Jacobs thoughts said. "Billy really misses you!" he said,'i shouldn't tell him that he's ill!" "he's I'll, with what?" "we guess that its the old age, but I could be wrong!" 'i've reckon he'll barely make it to your mums anniversary.' "oh no, I forgot that was on next week, maybe, maybe with Draco and everything I should come and visit him" Jacob thought. "you should, please, it'll be so great, everyone really misses you!" "I think I just might!" Jacob thought happily,' I really want to know how everyone is doing all this time!' "missing you for one!" Seth's thought said before Jacob turned back to human -—•—- Draco returned home after a lot of thinking, having an apology ready for Jacob wen hr next sees him. To Draco's shock Jacob had his bags packed and ready to leave, when Draco entered the room. "I'm going back to la push," said Jacob quietly, " my mothers anniversary is near, and I don't want to miss it, and my father is not so well either, as well as that everyone is dying to see me!" "oh!" Draco said quietly, his voice was full of disappointment. " will you ever come back?" "I don't know Draco!" he replied, " There is a lot going on, and I really need a break! As well a I miss my family!" "I understand!" said Draco, " please know that I am sorry, you have been an amazing friend! Without you I couldn't have made it!" he put on a half of smile. "Thankyou!" whispered Jacob and walked over to Draco and gave him a big warm hug. This lasted for about 5 minutes, neither if them letting to go, not eating to let the other go. "Goodbye Draco Malfoy!" Jacob said before shutting the door behind him! This was the moment when the two men walked separate ways, not admiring that they didn't really want to an hiding the heavy tears falling down their faces, this was the moment when they put on an act and said they were strong, this was where these two men broke down to many peaces! - Well don't think it's the end of the two men I have atleast 2 more chapters planned for uploading, I am determined to finish this story, it felt so wrong leaving it there unfinished. I must apoledgise for any spelling mistakes a you may know I am uploading from my phone and the spelling check isn't brilliant! And any reviews would be appreciated! Thankyou for spending your time reading this story! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was left there all alone, in his apartment, even though Jacob hadn't lived there a long time, Jacob felt like a big part of Draco's life. Without Jacob things had gone back to like being dead, without a use! This was just great, Draco knew he should get out of this, go for a shower at least not just sit there, unshaved staring in the distance. Sometime an idea hit Draco's head, perhaps it was time to get back to Confessions of Depression, perhaps this would cheer him up, but as he entered the old room he felt the presence of jacob, he remembered how he and Jacob were pared up as partners and how Draco had his first smile, and how Jacob had changed. "Isn't Jacob going to be joining us?" asked Melody. "No," said Draco quietly. "He left." "Oh," said Melody. "That's why I am here!" said sadly! "Oh Draco!" Melody rushed to hug him, "I'm sure he will come back!" she squeezes drake making it almost impossible for him to breathe. "you know what you should do!" suddenly she let go of him, contact the people from your past, you were always telling us how sorry you were, perhaps it time you could say it face to face, It's never too late for an apology, and I'm sure that these people could forgive you, its been many years! Oh and you should also contact your family, its been to long, I'm sure they've changed their ways in prison!" "thankyou Melody!" Draco put on a little smile, "I'm not completely sure I can do that just yet!" he explained, "maybe in time!" "It's all right!" she smiled, "You can take your time! Perhaps your favourite place the orphanage will cheer you up a little! we're paying a visit today!" "I hope, seeing the smile on their faces always ave me hope!" said Draco quietly. The group left to visit the little orphans and give cupcakes to them, as well as play and show love to them. "Oh I heard you would be coming!" said a sweet dreamy voice Draco knew from somewhere, but he could not figure out where. "I'm the new caretaker for these fortunate children!" 'it can't be,' thought Draco as he saw her face, it was Luna Lovegood, with a bright smile on her face welcoming everyone who walked in from confessions of depression into the orphanage! "Draco," she said, "I never expected to see you here! Its nice to see you again!" "oh you know Draco?" asked the voice of Melody! "Yes," said Luna in her dreamy voice, " we went to school together, although he was a year ahead, the whole school knew his name! After the bombing of England as you call it, we all thought he ran away to some other country fir hiding, his disappearance was very published back then!" "Oh," said Melody, "Draco is always talking of how sorry he is of what he has done, yet al of us are unaware of the fact that he has done anything, he seems like a such a nice person. I've tries to tell him perhaps he should apologise just to make himself more happier, because a great friend of his jut left the country!" Draco thought's melody, never able to keep her mouth shut!' "I see," aid Luna buried in her thoughts. "no one blamed you Draco!" she smiled! melody felt the need to leave perhaps Draco would take a little step further. "Luna I'm sorry!" said Draco. " for all those torturous years I gave you at school, and for not helping you escape, I would have, but he would have killed me, I would have chosen not to fight in the battles, or take part in death of Dumbledore, but if I wouldn't have he would have killed me, I know its not a great excuse, but I was yong and dumb back then, I didn't know that the life of others should be more of importance then my own!" "Oh don't worry Draco!" Luna smiled, "everyone knows all of this, have you not read the muggle editions of Harry Potter, the whole story is there!" she smiled, "its not your fault! Harry And Ron think the same!" somehow her telling this made him feel a little better inside, as if something heavy had been lifted off him, as in he was slighted in spirit knowing people, or Luna didn't blame him for this horrible part he played in the war. "people still wonder where you are!" said Luna, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want to, but your parents have been looking for you ever since they were left out of Azkaban, everyone was so frightened, they feared another war, but you probably have read how they have changed in the 'Daily prophet'!" "No I don't!" said Draco, "I've had no contact with the wizarding world ever since I left!" "I bet you'd want me to explain everything to you!" luna smiled "Please do!" said Draco, wondering how everything has changed. So the wizarding world is still in it's recoveries, and non of the death eathers were blamed, yet the ones who had been sitting on Voldemort's dinner table were sent to Azkaban for a while. Anyone who joined by force was made free, it seemed a fair enough system, yet still everyone was in Azkaban for what they did voluntarily. As for his parents, they were freed after they payed their sentence in Azkaban, and they had changed completely! They still lived in the Malfoy manor, apparently a sign of respect to their ancestors, apparently, while their money was donated into helping Hogwarts recover from the great war, and apparently they even helped themselves. This seemed almost impossible to believe, as they had never been like this before! In Draco's life! "thankyou Luna!" smiled Draco! "Oh it was nothing," she said, "they are great people, your parents, it because of them I was able to work her, they supported me! I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but it would be nice if you visited them, they miss you!" she smiled. They missed him, Draco was not used to hearing this, as through out his life he had been abandoned and forcers into things, and somehow noone really bothered to say that they missed him! "there is a big dinner on in Thursday," said Luna," I'm invited, and dates are allowed, it won't be a proper date, as I'm with Neville, but it will just help you to see your parents again, and I'm sure they would be glad to see you!" "that's.. That's my birthday!" Draco said shockingly, his parents threw a feast for his birthday even though they knew he wouldn't be there!" "oh that explains a lot!" said Luna," see much they care for you!" "yah" he said quietly. "Thursday?" asked Luna. "No, I think I'll visit in. My own time" drake explained. " Hopefully before Thursday," he added quietly! "I come here often to bring gifts to the children," explained Draco, "so I should see you then, perhaps you could tell me more about the magic!" "Oh thats strange!" said Luna, "I was told that it was two people,!" "it was!" said Draco looking down on the floor remembering his sadness, " he-he went back to his home!" "Oh," she said," sometimes when someone leave we realise what we really think of a person!" Luna said smiling! "I hope he comes back to you!" she smiled, as did Draco's heart, wen he heard those words, there was still hope of Jacob coming back, in his heard and soul! ...-/- So another chapter has come to an end, I hoped you likes it! And sorry to disappoint, some certain fans, there will be no gay sex in this story as far as I have planed! Do not lose your hope Jacob will be joining our story soon, the next or the chapter after the next chapter! :), Reviews would really be appreciated! :) Christmas is soon! :D :D lol 


End file.
